paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andres
Andres the Pup is created by Venz412. About Description A Filipino Katipunero Pup who finds refuge at adventure bay carried his personal made pup pack and brings tales of story about the country which he desires about freedom. His actual story is retelled here Bio A young prince from the Kingdom of Cazatha born from the Royalty. with a father who is a king and his mother is a queen. one day the enemy kingdom captured the kingdom while the king died defending his Kingdom while the Queen sends her son away to the Philippine Isles to discover his talents. His life as a stray became hard. he roamed and roamed until he reach the Malacanang Palace, he was Adopted by Emilio Aguinaldo. There he was fed and given a temporary home and learned how to read, write and operate a small force or army. and then he decide to go on his own again. Forging the Paw Katipunan. he trained close combat as well. until a fateful day where He Rescued Ryder, Jake and Carlos from Mayor Humdinger at Cavite. after that Emilio tells Ryder about him. and now Andres himself found what he called:Family and Home Personality A Brave, Confident and Wise Leader of his alliances, he tends to be friendly and Childish to the Pups and The Kids. When a battle ensares he becomes Aggressive and deadly. Andres gives his all. When it comes to his Friends he can be playful and Childish. he is caring to others like a friend. Students under him Due to his major experience on the frontlines and diplomacy Andres handpicked some Pups who become his apprentice and his friendship to them becomes stronger and stronger. * Gabriel * Franco * Ashes * Asuma * Paola * Rascal Appearance Andres is a black Scottish Terrier with a red Pup-Tag of a Shining White Sun, He wears a katipunero hat sometimes. his eyes are color black. Collar only Andres is a black scottish terrier who has Perky ears and a shaggy tuft without his hat on his head. his collar is color Blue. Anthro Form In his Anthro attire he is a Brown Filipino Kid whose hair is fixed and clean. He also wears a White T-shirt a collar and Blue Shorts with Pockets on Both Sides and one at the Back. At his belt side he carried a Holster. one for his Bolo and other side is his Pup Pistol. Standard Andres wears a white vest over his body with blue borders. and a Katipunero hat with a red Pup Pack with a white sun as his emblem Pup-pack * Paw Cross * Lasso * Bow and Arrow * Chip Slot(Attached) * Bolo * Pup Pistol * Holy Water Ninja Attire Andres Wears his Same unifrom. but a difference is He bears an Uchiha Symbol of the Hidden leaf at the Back. he wears a Blue Clothed Hidden Leaf Forehead protector in place of his Katipunero hat. His Pup Pack is modified. filled with A Chip Slot. where he puts the Paw Patrol to mindlink. and uses their skills in Battle Scuba Gear Andres has a scuba gear he wears a Pup pack with a 2 small oxygen tanks on both top on his pup pack with a rebreather atached. Mission PAW Attire HIs Mission PAW Attire wears a typical PNP Police Uniform. Blue T-Shirt with the Word "PULIS" at the Back and his Pup pack equipped with Pup Pistol and at the top of it bears the Emblem of the Philippine National Police. Abilities Andres can perform rescues even without his pup pack. but he can use his internal Chakra. his nature type is Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Wood and Storm releases. He is also proficient in paw to hand combat and weapon wielding. Pup House and Vehicles His Pup house can Convert into A Pup Jeepney where he can transport passengers. His vehicle number is 18 on the left side and 63 on the Right side. Andres must activate and swing his bolo in a circle like a helicopter and sheath it back on it's pup pack to activate it. PH JEEP.jpg|Andres' Adventure Bay Vehicle: Pup Jeepney PH POLICE CAR.jpg|Andres' Mission Mode Vehicle: Pup Police Mobile Andres can activates his Mission PAW vehicle, from his Pup Jeepney to Pup Police Jeepney. instead of bearing the natural design. It Colors White and Blue, Bearing the Symbol of the Paw Patrol interiored with the Symbol of the Philippine National Police. Likes and Dislike Likes * His Friends * His Kingdom * Fulfilling his Duties * His Close Allies * Playing with his Friends Dislikes *Being called "Tyrant" *Bullied *Letting his friends down Positions * Paw Patrol's Katipunero and Rescue Pup * Cazathan King and Regent * Commander of the Cazathan Military and Soldier of the Allied Forces * Paw Patrol Healer and Ninja * PNP's Senior Police Officer 2 * Paw Cross Guardian * Survival sub and Political Teacher of the Adventure Bay PAW School Catchphrases Paw Patrol Duty * This Katipunero is ready to serve, Pinuno * I will help everypup and man if needed. * No one will stands in my Way! * I will aid you aking Kaibigan On Combat * Random Facts * In other fanon (Arctics) He Serves as the Head Teacher of the Pup School in Adventure Bay * An aggressive warrior or Katipunero of the Philippine Islands ** In fact he is also allies with Gregory Del Pilar, Ricardo Dalisay, Emilio Aguinaldo, Vicente Laurel, and Anthony Luna. * His Birthday is November 30, 1863(His Actual date of Birth) or February 5,2017(When he was born) * Some of his words are spoke in Tagalog.(Actually, from the country where he came from) * HIs Pup Jeepney with the number 1863 referencing the year of his birth * Actually, The Inspiration behind the Character is a Filipino Katipunero Andres Bonifacio * A ninja trained from the Hidden Leaf * A main character and Narrator of the Two Stories. * Most used Character on RP's * His most companions at time are his Friends. * During his Free time he can be seen Training his swordsmanship or upgrading his Pup pack just like Ryder, Taking a breeze or Playing with other Pups. * He is still taking his kingly duties to dutifully and balanced it to mingle with the commoners too. * He was Married by the time on Future Era * Andres also serves as the teacher for Politics and Advanced Survival class in the Adventure Bay PAW School * He may have a crush Especially on Envy or Emily ** In The Unexpected Meeting he was awestruck and saw love in first sight in Envy. ** Later He and Envy have 5 Pups of their own and considered as the Cazathan Royal Family * He Can be ticklish when someone tickled his belly and Hind Paws. * HE can be childish and puppy like when he's with the townsfolk or with the Paw Patrol pups. * His most favored opponents when in combat is Mira Stella, Son of the Darkness, * When being felt left out or abandoned he could be deadly and begins threatened to eliminate them. * he tends to snuggle with teddy bears or someone when he sleeps. ** He always accidentally to snuggle Pups in his sleep. Gallery Andres by Lightspeedthepup.png|Andres by Lightspeed BOnfiacio-0.jpg|Main Inspiration: Andres Bonifacio Kkkkkk.png|More Puppy Like: by Chasebuddy Andres.jpg|Andres in Mission PAW: by Mira Envydres2.jpg|Andres with his Later Love/Mate: Envy. by MiratheNastything IMG 20130201 022257.jpg|Andres and Envy by Taya Andress2222.png|Andres:Cute Pup version by ChaseBuddy 89CBDE9D-1153-468A-ADCB-5568FD20D14C.jpeg|Andres and Baxter sleeping... How cute. by Baxterthemailpup Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Historical-based pups Category:Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fursona Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Friendly Pups Category:Mayverse Category:Teachers Category:Mentor